Horoscope
by unesa-chan
Summary: Hn?/Sikap dingin, ambisius, acuh, posesif, harga diri yang tinggi, dan suka menolak wanita dengan cara yang kejam? Eh?/'Kan aku tidak menyuruhmu membacanya hingga tamat/Chap 2 update/Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**-SasuSaku-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Unesa-chan**

**Present: ****HOROSCOPE**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Menurut ramalan bintang hari ini, kau akan mendapat kesialan selama beberapa minggu ke depan."

"Tch kesialan apanya? Justru kesialanku satu-satunya adalah membiarkanmu membaca ramalan picisan seperti itu. Seperti anak kecil saja percaya dengan ramalan bintang."

"Aishh dasar pemuda ini. Pantas saja kau masih sendiri." Naruto masih terus membaca artikel itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau tidak tertarik dengan alasan kesendirianmu?" pancing Naruto. Sasuke hanya melirik pemuda nanas itu sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada kegiatan mengemudinya.

"Hn."

"Ng disini tertulis, hal itu disebabkan oleh sikap dingin, ambisius, acuh, posesif, harga diri yang tinggi, dan suka menolak wanita denga cara yang kejam? Eh?"

Naruto langsung berdehem pelan saat merasakan hawa menusuk dari seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia pun hanya bisa meringis kemudian kembali membaca artikel online itu dengan seksama.

"Namun leo mendambakan kehidupan cinta yang hangat dengan cara selalu bersikap romantis terhadap pasangan. Yang perlu diperhatikan dari seorang aries adalah sikap cemburunya yang terbilang sangat tinggi. Watak lainnya yang perlu diperhatikan adalah suka memerintah."

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat saat mendengar kalimat _mendambakan kehidupan cinta yang hangat dengan cara selalu bersikap romantis terhadap pasangan._ _Hell_–yeah!

"Ckckck pantas saja kau suka memerintah. Bawaan dari lahir–_adaawww_ sakit baka!" Naruto pun membalas Sasuke dengan menamparnya dengan map cokelat yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Cepat lanjutkan membacanya." Naruto langsung mencibir saat _penyakit suka memerintah_ Sasuke kambuh.

"Hmm.. pasangan yang cocok untuk leo adalah aries. Sebaiknya yang lahir pada tanggal 3, 12, dan 30. Tch apa-apaan ini? Memangnya kita bisa _request _sama Tuhan mau dilahirkan tanggal berapa? Konyol sekali."

"Sudah tahu konyol tapi masih saja membacanya hingga tamat."

"Tch yang benar saja! 'Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk terus membaca!"

"'Kan aku tidak menyuruhmu membacanya hingga tamat." Lalu sebuah kata yang berakhiran –_ng_ melucur dari mulut pemuda nanas itu begitu saja~

.

.

.

Hari ini perusahaan milik Uchiha Crop sedang ramai. Banyak anak muda dengan berseragam SMA tengah lalu lalang. Rupannya perusahaan tersebut sedang mengadakan semacam _Open House_–_atau apalah itu namanya_ untuk kalangan pelajar. Mereka berusaha untuk merekrut pegawai baru dari kalangan SMA yang nantinya akan langsung di kontrak oleh perusahaan mereka setelah mereka menyelesaikan pendidikan di bangku kuliah.

Dan disanalah ia.

Seorang gadis dengan mata _emerald_ nya yang dapat mempesona ribuan lelaki tengah bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu pegawai Uchiha Crop. Sesekali ia menyisir rambutnya yang tertiup angin dengan jari-jarinya. Maklum saja, hal itu dikarenakan ia sedang berdiri di bawah kipas angin.

"–jadi begitulah. Kami sengaja merekrut pegawai dari tingkat SMA karena mengharapkan munculnya bibit-bibit tenaga kerja muda yang lebih profesional serta dapat menciptakan ide-ide baru yang lebih _fresh_. Kau paham?" jelas Deidara. Bahkan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mata pemuda ini tertuju pada kedua_ emerald_ itu.

"Ya ya menarik. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah berita itu benar?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat antusias dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan Deidara pada sahabatnya. "CEO perusahaaan ini masih berusia 20 tahunan 'kan? Apakah ia masih _single_? Atau sudah bertunangan?"

"_Single_ kurasa. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura _chan_? Apakah kau masih _single_? Atau sudah bertunangan?"

**Sakura POV**

Cukup sudah. Lelaki tua ini membuatku jengah. _Isshh.._ kau harus lihat cara dia mentapku! Memangnya dia pikir aku akan tertarik dengannya jika ia menatapku dengan cara seperti itu?! Benar-benar menjijikan!

"Hahaha," tawaku dengan terpaksa. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa _inner _jahat milikku sudah mengucapkan berbagai macam kalimat sumpah serapah dari berbagai bahasa.

"Jadi, Sakura _chan_? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan–"

"Ah! Aku mau pipis!" aku menginterupsi. Sontak hal itu membuat seluruh anggota tim ku terbahak. Sedangkan si pemuda pirang berkuncir ini hanya bisa mengerjap kemudian menunjukkan arah toilet padaku.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih–yang tentunya tidak secara ikhlas kukatakan, aku segera mengikuti petunjuk pemuda tadi untuk mengetahui letak toilet. Ng.. tapi kenapa terasa berbeda dengan petunjuk Deidara ya? Bukankah ia mengatakan bahwa aku akan menemukan sebuah meja yang terdapat bonsai diatasnya jika berada di lorong menuju toilet? Tapi kenapa aku malah menemukan anggrek bulan disini?

_He_?

Aku tidak tersesat kan?!

Oke, aku benar-benar panik sekarang! Kutengok kanan dan kiri namun tak menemukan siapapun disana! Oh ayolahh, sangat tidak lucu bukan jika keesokan harinya aku menemukan fotoku tertampang di cover utama majalah bulanan Ibuku dengan _headline: _Seorang Gadis Tersesat Saat Berusaha Menemukan Toilet di Uchiha Crop. _Ugh_! Sungguh memalukan!

Kau harus tenang Sakura, kau harus tenang! Sekarang aku akan coba menelusuri koridor ini dan berusaha menemukan pohon bonsai. Sebelum itu, aku harus menemukan sebuah foto pemilik perusahaan yang berukuran sangat besar–kemudian tinggal lurus mengikuti lorong disampingnya.

Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menemukan foto itu!

"Hmm foto besar... ah! Itu dia!" segera kuhampiri foto itu dengan wajah berseri. Terbayang sudah toilet yang telah kudambakan selama ini. Aku 'kan tak perlu lagi menahan pipis seperti ini.

Cklekk

Aku membuka pintu kecoklatan itu tanpa ragu. Namun segera terperangah saat memasuki toilet itu. Bahkan aku dapat melihat ada semacam pintu untuk ruangan lain dalam toilet tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Uchiha Crop itu sekaya apa sih?!"

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain..**

"Si bodoh itu kemana sih? Kenapa lama sekali pergi ke toiletnya? Memangnya ia tak sadar bahwa jam kunjung sekolah kita ke perusahaan ini hampir habis?!" ujar Ino dengan nada frustasi.

"Ada apa?" Kurenai segera menghampiri salah satu muridnya itu saat menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

"A-anu _sensei_.. Sakura belum kembali dari toilet."

"Sudah berapa lama ia pergi?"

"Ng hampir satu jam. Bagaimana ini _sensei_?!" Kurenai segera mengelus punggung anak muridnya itu dengan lembut. Ia segera menenangkan Ino dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama Sakura masih berada di gedung itu.

"Seharusnya aku menemaninya pergi ke toilet saja! Aku benar-benar lupa dengan penyakit akut yang ia derita sejak lama. Aduuhhh.."

Dahi Kurenai langsung berkerut–bingung terhadap perkataan Ino.

"Dia.."

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii! Akhirnya _Horoscope_ mempertemukan aku dan kalian lagi~ *pengenbanget* Hahahahahaha! Ng.. ngomong-ngomong soal ramalan bintang, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang percaya sama begituan-_- tapi entah kenapa kadang ramalan bintang itu ada benernya juga loh!

Tapi masing-masing orang kan punya pendapat yang beda-beda.. jadi yahh terserah kamu sih mau percaya sama ramalan bintang apa ngga~ :3

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia.. ceroboh," ujar Ino dengan nada lirih. Kurenai masih menatap anak muridnya itu dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Hanya ceroboh?"

"Dan juga penuh dengan kesialan!" seru Ino. Kedua _aquamarine_ nya terlihat menyala saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Apa?"

"Um! Kemarin aku membaca ramalan bintang bersama Sakura. Katanya, bagi Aries bukanlah hal baik untuk pergi ke suatu tempat pada hari-hari bertanggal ganjil seperti sekarang ini. Tapi yahh, apadaya. Sakura memberitahuku bahwa ia harus ikut ke perusahaan ini jika ingin mendapat tiket liburannya pada akhir bulan. Begitu _sensei_..," jelas Ino.

Dahi Kurenai langsung berkedut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kekhawatirannya pada gadis merah muda itu terlalu berlebihan. Terlebih setelah mengetahui alasan konyol dibalik _menghilangnya_ Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kita harus segera ke aula untuk mendengarkan sambutan dari CEO Uchiha Corp!"

"Tapi Sakura–"

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau juga harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu untuk membaca ramalan bintang Ino. Aduhhh.. dasar kau ini."

.

.

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**-SasuSaku-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Unesa-chan**

**Present: ****HOROSCOPE**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

"Ng.. Teme, bukankah ini jalur cepat?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mau mengemudi di jalur ini–hei! Kurangi kecepatanmu dong!"

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian kembali fokus pada setirnya. Sementara Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman.

"Apa gunanya ada jalur cepat jika pengemudi tidak memaksimalkan _speedometernya_?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kemudian bergeming dan mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

Eh?

"JIKA KAU BERNIAT UNTUK MEMAKSIMALKAN SPEEDOMETERMU ITU, KUSARANKAN UNTUK PERGI KE SIRKUIT BUKAN JALAN TOL!" sepertinya otak Naruto baru bisa mencerna ucapan Sasuke setelah sekian lama.

"Tenanglah Naruto, wajahmu kan tak perlu sepanik itu. Kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi," kekeh Sasuke. "Lagipula aku sudah mempersiapkan asuransi jiwa jikalau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan."

Baru saja akan membuka mulut, Sasuke kembali menginjak pedal gasnya untuk mempercepat laju _Audy_ miliknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Naruto? Mulutnya berkomat-kamit tanpa henti guna memanjatkan doa pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar dapat selamat dari pengemudi gila yang tengah duduk disampingnya ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap beberapa lembar kertas dihadapannya tanpa minat. Ditatapnya sepasang _onyx_ yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam itu dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kau serius?"

"Memangnya aku pernah bercanda, Sasuke?"

"Ng.. tidak. Oke," ujar Sasuke kikuk.

Sasuke membaca ulang kembali lembaran kertas itu kemudian berdehem pelan. Sesekali ia mengusap keningnya yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin dengan punggung tangannya.

"_Tamat riwayatmu, Sasuke,"_ bisik Naruto. Pemuda itu masih menghirup aroma terapi dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa mual di perut karena kejadian ugal-ugalan pagi ini.

"_Kau juga tamat, Naruto."_

"_Tch yang benar saja. Kan kau sendiri yang kesiangan sehingga telat menjemputku."_

"_Apa-apaan! Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang mengajakku ke pub semalam?"_

"_Setidaknya aku bisa bangun pagi."_

"_Dan aku menawarkan solusi jalur cepat agar tidak terlambat pagi ini."_

Kedua _sapphire_ itu langsung melotot ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak terima pun membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. Kini mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Itachi berdehem cukup keras untuk menghentikan aksi _saling tatap_ mereka berdua. Rupanya, pria yang kira-kira sudah berumur 27 tahun itu cukup jengah dengan tingkah konyol adik dan sahabat adiknya itu.

"Sudah puas bermain tatap-tatapannya Sasuke, Naruto?"

Brakk!

"Ini semua salahnya Aniki! Kalau saja ia tak bangun kesiangan, aku pasti sudah tiba di kantor lebih awal dari biasanya!" seru Naruto dengan nada gusar dan seolah terluka. Sasuke menatap jijik pada pemuda nanas itu.

Pulpen yang tadi berada diatas meja juga ikut terjatuh karena ulah Naruto. Bahkan _earl green tea_ milik Itachi pun tumpah. Mau tak mau ia memanggil Kuroro–asisten pribadinya untuk membersihkan meja kerja tersebut.

"Jangan pernah menggebrak mejaku lagi Naruto, jika kau tak ingin tamat pagi ini. Sekarang kau ambil pulpen itu dan kembali duduk dengan tenang," ucap Itachi dengan yang terkesan tenang namun sangat menusuk. Sasuke saja sampai merinding mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku bukan kakakmu, jadi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _Aniki_. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat perutku mual."

Krik.

"Ng.. baik. Maaf."

Setelah Naruto sudah tenang di bangkunya, Itachi kembali melanjutkan eksekusi dadakan yang ia buat pagi ini untuk adik kesayangannya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya pelan saat menyadari bahwa kakak kandungnya itu kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Dan untuk kau, Sasuke. Kuasai naskah pidato pembukaan yang kuberikan tadi selama 2 menit, jika kau masih ingin berada di perusahaan ini dan tentu saja jika kau masih membutuhkan namamu tertera di kartu keluarga."

"B-baik, Aniki."

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di toilet...**

**Sakura POV**

I-ini luar biasa!? Toilet berlapis emas, _bathtub_ dengan hiasan _rugby_ di pinggirnya, serta gorden mutiara?! Siapapun pemilik toilet ini benar-benar tak waras dengan menghambur-hamburkan kekayaannya hanya untuk mendekorasi toilet hingga semewah ini!

Tak hanya sampai disitu aku dibuat kagum, _emerald_ ku kembali dimanjakan dengan rentetan berbagai macam batu yang tentunya bernilai sangat mahal di gagang pintu toilet tersebut. Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya saat masuk ke tempat ini?!

Aku menyentuh rentetan _rugby_ itu dengan mata berbinar. Jangan tanya aku kenapa, karena tentu saja jawabannya adalah: aku seorang pecinta batu permata jenis _rugby_.

Dert Derttt

Aku meraba saku rok ku saat menyadari bahwa ponselku bergetar. Namun saat akan menjawabnya, tiba-tiba saja panggilannya berakhir. 11 panggilan tak terjawab? Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya?

"Halo, Ino ada ap–"

"_Kenapa tak dijawab sih teleponnya?! Kau dimana sekarang?!"_

"Toilet. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada enteng. Jari-jariku masih tak lepas dari rentetan batu mulia itu.

"_Setelah pergi ke toilet sejam, kau masih bisa bilang 'kenapa'? Aku dan Kurenai sensei mulai khawatir padamu karena kau tak kunjung kembali dari toilet. Apa gombalan Deidara tadi terlalu mengguncangmu? Kau harus cepat kembali kesini atau kau akan melewatkan pidato penyambutannya."_

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku akan kembali kesana sekarang."

"_Kau masih ingat jalannya kan?"_

"Tentu saja."

"_Sungguh?"_

"Ino, hentikan rasa cemasmu yang berlebihan ini. Tak akan ada yang terjadi padaku, dan aku baik-baik saja seka–"

"_Sakura ada apa?" _tanya Ino di seberang sana._ "Sakura?"_

Aku masih mencoba untuk memutar kenop pintu tersebut untuk kedua kalinya namun gagal. Aku bahkan melupakan Ino.

"_Hei Baka! Cepat jawab ucapanku–"_

"Berisik ah! Biarkan aku berpikir!" ujarku setengah berteriak. Suara nyaring Ino dan kenop pintu ini membuatku benar-benar frustasi. "Tolong diam sebentar."

Setelah suara Ino tidak terdengar lagi, aku kembali mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu. Namun gagal. Saat sibuk mencari alat untuk membuka kenop pintu tersebut, kedua _emerald _ku terpaku pada sebuah alat yang berisi deretan alfabet tak jauh dari tampatku berada.

Segera kutekan _keypad_ nya dan mencoba untuk merangkai huruf-huruf tersebut menjadi sebuah kata.

_Bathroom _kah?

Niittt

Salah. Tak mungkin katanya sesederhana ini. Bagaimana dengan Uchihacorp?

Niittt

Sial. Kata apalagi _sih_ yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan ini? Tunggu, sepertinya tadi pagi Nenek Tsunade memberitahukanku sebuah nama. Um.. pendiri perusahaan ini kalau tidak salah. M-Ma Ma tch! Ma siapa sih?! Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Nenek Tua itu saat berbicara, bukannya malah mengacuhkannya. Cucu macam apa _sih_ aku ini.

"Ino, kau masih disana?"

"_Bagaimana, kau sudah punya cukup waktu untuk berpikir?"_ sindir Ino. Bagaimanapun juga gadis ini cukup jengkel saat Sakura menyuruhnya untuk diam disaat ia panik dan ingin mengetahui keberadaan Sakura.

"Kurasa aku akan melewatkan pidato penyambutannya."

"_Kau sudah gila–"_

"Aku terjebak di toilet. Dan sebelum kau menyela ucapanku, kau harus tahu bahwa toilet ini dilengkapi dengan _password_.."

"..Sayangnya si tukang gombal itu hanya memberitahukan arah toilet, tidak dilengakapi dengan _passwordnya._"

Tut

Aku segera menghentikan panggilan dan mematikan sinyal ponsel. Ino pasti sedang memakiku di seberang sana, mengotori bibir mungilnya, dan menghancurkan sikap _jaim_ nya.

Tapi sejujurnya, raungan Nenek Tsunade a.k.a kepala sekolah beribu kali lebih menyeramkan daripada melihat wajah Ino saat marah. Yahh walaupun belum ada yang menyaingi suara nyaring gadis itu yang mampu menghancurkan beberapa tabung reaksi di laboratorium sekolah pada saat kami masih di tingkat pertama.

Rindu sekali dengan masa-masa itu!

Tapi aku lebih merindukan tiket liburanku akhir bulan ini yang kurasa kini tinggal kenangan.

**End POV**

.

.

.

"Jangan pergi kemana pun. Sebentar lagi kau harus menyampaikan sambutanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tidak bisa ber-pi-da-to! Suruh Orochimaru saja lah!"

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas kemudian melirik Naruto lelah. Namun, pemuda nanas itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku juga sebenarnya tak mau melakukan ini. Tapi Itachi _san_ memberikanku wewenang untuk memaksamu bagaimana pun caranya agar kau naik ke mimbar itu dan menyampaikan isi pidato mu."

Kakashi melirik arlojinya sekilas. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya penuh waspada dan bersiap untuk melarikan diri.

"Sekarang," tegasnya.

Terlambat.

Pintu aula tersebut sudah terlanjur terbuka dan mc juga sudah memanggil namanya. Kini semua yang hadir menoleh ke arah pintu dan menatapnya. Mau tak mau pemuda itu pun memasuki aula tersebut dengan langkah yang terlihat percaya diri, tapi tentu saja tidak menghilangkan kesan _angkuh_ didalamnya.

"Selamat siang, semuanya. Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Sasuke, perwakilan dari Uchiha Corp. Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta maaf karena Direktur Utama kami berhalangan hadir karena ada urusan di China saat ini."

Seketika aula tersebut pun menjadi sedikit riuh. Namun Sasuke dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Beberapa siswi terlihat berbisik sambil sesekali terkekeh saat mendengarkan sambutan yang ia sampaikan. Entah mereka menertawakan pidatonya, atau sedang membicarakan dirinya, lelaki itu tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah cara untuk mempersingkat waktu pidatonya. Karena ia sudah cukup muak saat mengucapkan kebohongan bahwa _Direktur Utama berhalangan hadir_, padahal jelas-jelas lelaki itu tengah mengawasinya di balik pintu.

Kakaknya itu memang benar-benar.. Sasuke bahkan bersumpah akan mencaci maki pemuda itu setelah acara ini selesai. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika memang namanya akan dicoret dari kartu keluarga!

"–sekian sambutan singkat dari saya. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan, _Selamat Datang di Uchiha Corp!_ Saya berharap ada diantara adik-adik sekalian yang dapat menjadi bagian dari kami. Terima kasih dan selamat siang!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Tanpa mengindahkan para siswi yang meneriakkan namanya dengan norak, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu dan bergegas mencari Aniki sialannya itu.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Kau puas Aniki? Dasar! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku berpidato di depan anak-anak SMA! Kau harus tahu bagaimana mereka menatapku penuh minat dan meneriakkan namaku dengan norak! Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada melihat drama kesukaan Shion yang diputar sepanjang hari!" makiku penuh emosi. Aku meneguk jus tomat dihadapanku hingga habis tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Kuroro tentang manfaat buah tomat bagi tubuh.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya 'kan?" goda Itachi.

Aku mendengus menanggapi ucapannya. Memang cukup melelahkan memiliki kakak dengan kepribadian ganda sepertinya. Di pagi hari memarahiku seolah habis mencuri ikan, dan menggodaku saat menjelang siang. Memangnya kau pikir hidupku apa hah?! Drama kolosal?

"Apa ini tabloid bulanan Kaa _san_?" aku mengangkat sebuah tabloid yang tergeletak di dekat dispenser dan melemparkannya tepat diatas meja Itachi. "Jangan bilang padaku bahwa hobimu sekarang adalah membaca tabloid wanita?"

Itachi terbahak saat mendengar pertanyaanku yang terdengar sangat sangat sangsi itu. Ia membuka tabloid tersebut dan menunjuk sebuah kolom khusus disana.

"_Horoscope?_ Jadi kau beli tabloid ini hanya untuk membaca ramalan bintang harian?" sindirku tak percaya. Rasanya aku harus membawa pria ini ke dokter kejiwaan karena hobinya yang terbilang janggal. Maksudku, pria dewasa macam apa yang selalu membaca ramalan bintang setiap pagi?

"Ini hanya hobi, Otouto ku sayang.. tapi yahh kau tahu, ramalan bintang tersebut kadang berhasil untuk sekedar informasi," ujar Itachi seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat proyek kita di Kyoto tahun lalu?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Tadinya aku ragu untuk bekerja sama dengan Shimura _san_ mengenai proyek besar itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan tentang masalah saham yang sedang dihadapi perusahaan itu."

"Hn."

"Namun suatu pagi, aku menemukan tabloid bulanan Kaa _san_ dan membaca kolom ramalan bintang. Disana tertulis, bagi pemilik zodiak gemini agar jangan ragu untuk membuat keputusan besar jika ingin mendapat keuntungan yang lebih besar," lanjut Itachi. "Jadi, aku menyetujui kerjasama nya dan _boomm!_ Tak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa proyek tersebut akan sukses besar."

"Apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama saat menjual saham kita pada perusahaan saingan?" ujarku sambil mengernyit aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau masalah saham, aku sudah mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan para petinggi dan tentu saja tak lepas dari persetujuan ayah. Memangnya aku segila itu menyerahkan sebagian saham hanya karena ramalan bintang? Ahahahahahaha."

Aku kembali mendengus mendengar jawabannya yang sangat tidak konsisten. Mungkin waktu itu ayah sedang mabuk dan sedikit limbung saat memilihnya menjadi CEO perusahaan ini.

Sudahlah, aku tak mau berlama-lama di ruangan ini sebelum otakku menjadi tak waras seperti–

Drap drapp

"Biar kutebak, tagihan kartu kredit?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah polos saat melihat Naruto menerobos masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan! Hhh itu ada seorang sisiwi yang yang hhhhh."

"Yang apaan? Kalau bicara jangan setengah-setengah dong!" kesalku.

"Sebentar, biarkan pemuda tampan ini mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu," narsisme pemuda nanas itu kembali muncul. Aku menatapnya jijik. Begitu juga dengan Itachi di balik mejanya.

"Ada seorang siswi yang terjebak di toilet Q-401."

"Loh bukannya toilet itu tidak dibuka untuk umum?"

"Memang. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa terjebak disana."

"Bukankah toilet tersebut menggunakan _password_?" aku menatap Naruto dengan wajah sangsi.

"Wo wo tunggu Sasuke! Jika kau menuduhku melakukannya, kau salah besar. Aku bahkan baru mengetahui berita ini tadi," bela Naruto sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arahku.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah membukanya dari dalam dengan memasukkan sandi di panel yang tersedia. Apa kau bisa menghubungi gadis itu?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Aniki.. eh maksudku Itachi _san_ hehe."

"Tch merepotkan. Kita dobrak saja pintunya. Lagipula orang bodoh mana _sih _yang mengatur sandi di toilet?" sinisku.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan tanpa sadar aku sudah membuang waktuku percuma karena nyatanya Itachi sudah menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

**Little pinky mouse:** aaa maaf ya klo kurang panjang trs baru bisa update sekarang u.u yahh jgn dilupain dong, nanti aku sediih *ehh*

**Sashicchi: **itu ngga typo kokk xD btw, makasiih udh mampir~

**Hanazono yuri: **ini dilanjutt hehe :3

**Lhylia Kiryu: **iyaa makasiih udh diingetin xD harusnya Corp bukan Crop

** Aitara . fuyuharu1: **umm katanya sih aries dan leo emg berjodoh (klo dari artikel yg aku baca). Buktinya om Masashii jodohin Sasu sm Saku kan? *ehh* ((salah fokus))

.

.

.

.

.

Halo lagii~ Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya aku baru selesai ujian ._. ujian itu apa? Ini dimana? Aku siapa? #plakk xD. Makasiih juga yg udh setia nungguin ff inii! Semoga ga kecewa yaa (_ _) sampai ketemu di chap berikutnyaa~

**Sign,**

**-M E-**


End file.
